Uruha Fanfic  AOI WHERE ARE YOU
by Ojou Yankumi Philharmonic
Summary: Fanfic Collab Uta Masaki dan Ojou Yankumi, Fanfic The Gazette, Pairing Aoi X Uru, WARNING : YAOI, ABAL, OOC, baca sendiri dah!


Uruha : aduuuh. . si Aoi mana ya? *jalan-jalan keliling PSC* eh mereka tau ga ya?"

Ojou : oh ya masa? Ahahaha

Uta : bener loh. .

Uruha : hmm. . .maaf Ojou-San Uta-san apa kalian lihat Aoi?

Ojou : Aoi? Engga

Uta : *geleng-geleng* aku hampir saja jatuh cinta sama Uruha *menggoda*

Uruha : eh? *heran*

Ojou : apa? URUHA IS MINE! *narik Uruha*

Uruha : astaga *kaget*

Uta : Uruha itu punya kuuu! *narik-Narik Paha Uru*

Uruha : haaa. . *geleng-geleng* beginilah kalau cewek-cewek lihat paha ku yang mulus ini *masih di tarik-tarik Ojou dan Uta*

Aoi : *nongol tiba-tiba* Uruha itu milikku! *peluk Uruha*

Uruha :eh ? Aoi kamana aja kau? Iissh jangan ah malu *lepasin pelukan Aoi*

Aoi : aah~! Ngapain malu sih honey *elus-elus paha Uruha sambil kissu*

Uruha : *PLAAK gampar Aoi* MESUM!

Ojou + Uta : huft *nahan tawa*

Aoi : ich! Kok kamu gitu sich honey? *gaya-gaya bences + Alay*

Uruha : Tolooooooong! Aku di kejar banciiii! *lari tunggang langgang*

Aoi : *ngejar Uruha* SAYANGK AKU BUKAN BENCES AKU AOIIIIII! XDD

Uruha : KAU BUKAN AOI! KAU MIYAVIII! TOLOOOONG!

Miyavi : *berhenti lalu buka kedok* eh kok dia tau ini aku ya? *garuk-garuk kepala*

Uruha : TIDAAAAK~ *BRRUUUK! Nubruk seseorang* aduuh maaf *liat keatas* A~Aoi!

Aoi : uruha? Hei kau tidak apa-apa *bantu Uru bediri*

Uruha : iya. . hueeee. . tadi aku di cipok si meev! *mewek di dada Aoi*

Aoi : Tapi enak kan?*berseringai*

Uruha : kok bilang gitu sih?

Aoi : hmm. . *peluk Uruha terus jilat pipi uruha* hmmm pipi mu rasanya berbeda ya dengan Gitar mu itu *berseringai*

Uruha : ru~ruki? *kaget*

Ruki : *buka topeng* hmm. . tapi manis juga, boleh aku jilat bagian yang lain? *coba buka baju uruha*

Uruha : TIDAAAK! *lari*

Ruki : *ngejar Uruha*

Uruha : *terpojok*

Ruki : sekarang kau mau kemana lagi hah? *evil grin*

Uruha : TIDAAAAAAKK!

Ruki : *kissu Uruha*

Reita : RUKI WHAR ARE YOU DOING?

Ruki : rei? *berhenti*

Uruha : reitaa! Tolong! *mewek*

Reita : *narik Uruha kepelukannya* URUHA IS MINE!

Ruki : NANI! KAU KAN PACARKUUU *Mewek*

Reita : *suruh uruha pergi diem-diem* nah kalau begitu lebih baik kau jilatin aku saja!

Ruki : ogah ah, kau pahit! XP

Uruha : 'pasangan yang aneh' *merinding sambil lari*

Reita : oh ya sudah kita putus saja *pergi*

Ruki : eeeh! Tidak bisa begitu. . iya iya nanti aku jilatin!

Reita : siapa juga yang mau di jilatin elu! *pergi*

Ruki : REITAAAAA!

Sedangkan itu di pihak Uruha

Uruha : hosh hosh! Aduh Aoi di mana ya?

Kai : *keluar dari kamarnya perlahan seperti orang yang baru kerasukan* Nao *berbisik*

Uruha : eh? KAI! Kau liat Aoi? Dia itu pergi kemana sih?

Kai : *geleng-geleng* ga tau, tapi mau aku batu carikan? *ikhlas*

Uruha : benarkah? TERIMAKASIIIIH! TwT

Kai : tapi ada imbalannya! *berseringai*

Uruha : apa? 0.0a *polos*

Kai : aku ingin KAU!

Uruha : *nelen ludah* ahahaha kau bercandakan?

Kai : *dorong Uruha samapi terpojok di tembok* tidak kok. . aku ingin kau! *nyimpen telunjuk di dada Uruha*

Uruha : *nelen ludah lagi dan pasrah*

Kai : *kisu Uruha sambil raba-raba dada Uruha*

Aoi : *narik Uruha* KAI! Apa yang kau lakukan pada pacar ku?

Kai : *ngiler* hmm . .eh? *geleng-geleng kepala* eh? Aoi? Uruha? Eh kok aku ada di sini perasaan tadi aku tidur *polos* atau jangan-jangan aku ngigo?

Uruha : ngigo apaan sampe cipok-cipok gue? *nangis*

Kai : aduh Uruuu. . mana mungkin aku kayak gitu, lu ta sendiri kan gue cinta sama si. . . .Nao *blush*

Aoi : eh? *kaget*

Aoi + uruha : jangan-jangan lu ngigau melakuan 'itu' dengan Nao!

Kai : APA?e~eh i~itu. . tadi aku mimpi pergi ke kamar Nao lalu. . lalu. . aku dan Nao Nao dan akuu ./. *blush*

Aoi + Uruha : *sweatdrop*

Uruha : Aoi! Ini benar-benar Aoi kan? *megang-mengan pipi Aoi*

Aoi : *kaget* i~iya ini aku *senyum*

Uruha : haa syukurlaah. . *bernafas lega*

Aoi : sebentar ya Uru *elus pipi Uruha* Kai, lu berpikir apa tentang si Nao? *senyum-senyum Gaje XD*

Kai : Na~Nao *blush*

Aoi : iya si Nao!

Kai : Nao itu. . eh! Kok Aoi nanya gitu sih? *curiga*

Aoi : eh? Ya itu sih cuman mau mastiin kalau kau bener-bener suka Nao bukannya kepada yayangku si Uruha ini!

Uruha : *senyum*

Kai : oke oke. . Nao itu. . dia baik, tampan, dia juga suka makanan buatanku ku, dia selalu menyayangi ku, dia juga suka aku apa adanya, dan aku menyayanginya *senyum mengeluarkan aroma (?) kempotnya*

Aoi : *berbinar terus meluk Kai*

Kai : eh? a~aoi! Ko~kok kamu peluk aku? *malu*

Uruha : *kaget*

Aoi : ini aku Nao 8buka kostum dan tampaklah Nao XD*

Kai : na~nao. . *nutup mulut yang menganga*

Uruha : =_= sebenarnya AOi yang asli mana sih?

Kai : Na~Nao. . .a~apa kau dengan perkataan ku? *malu*

Noa : *manggut-manggut* iya X3 *peluk Kai*

Uruha : sekarang aku bagaimana? *mewek*

Kai : eh? Uruhaa. . . .Nao! kau tau si Aoi di mana ga? *nanya Nao yang masih meluk*

Nao : hee? AOi dia lagi ada di studio sama si Tora, Saga dan Shou *meluk Kai terus*

Uruha : KENAPA GA BILANG DARI TADI *melesat bagaikan kereta shinkansen*

Nao : Kai!

Kai : apa?

Nao : hehehe *berseringai*

Kai : eeh? 0.0a *polos*

STUDIO

Aoi : bukan beitu Tora tapi begini *ajarin Tora Orogami*

Tora : iya-iya. . .

Saga : Awo! Si Uruha kemana biasanya dia nemplok terus sama Elu?

Aoi : ga tau juga tuh dia kemana, TORAAA ITU MAH SALAAAAAH! *PLAAK jitak Tora*

Tora : iya-iya. . beginikan!

Aoi : udah di ajarin 50 kali masa ga bisa-bisa bikin kapal-kapalan!

Tora ; habis lu mah ngajarnya pake emosi. . harusnya pake CINTA *lirik saga*

Saga : Ape lu liat-liat gua? *sinis*

Tora : =_=

Shou : wo. . jangan-jangan Dia?

Tora : HAA?

Aoi : apaan?

Shou : SELINGKUH! *menyorotkan lampu senter ke wajahnya*

Aoi : mana mungkin aah, si Uruha kan cinta mati ama guhe *bangga*

Shou : tapi banyak loh yang kayak gitu *masang muka mesem* itu buktinya, si Ruki yang tadinya dia sama si Reita gue liat dia jilat-jilatan bareng sama si Uruha

Aoi : hmm. . *minum teh* mana mungkin, Uruha sama aku, Reita sama Ruki, Ruki jilat-jilat sama si Uruha mana mungkin Uruha~ eh 0.0 *baru ngeh* APA? URUHA! BENER LO SHOU?

Shou : *angguk-angguk*

Aoi : *keluar Studio* URUHAAAAAAAA! *teriak keras bagaikan alarm*

Uruha : eh? Itu suara Aoi? AOOOIIIIII *pergi kea rah Aoi*

Aoi : uruha? *liat Uruha yang lari kearahnya*

Uruha : aooii. . . .ii. . .iii. . .iii! *bergema*

Aoi : uruhaaaa. . haa.. haaa. . .haaa *bergema dan merentangkan tangan*

Uruha : *peluk Aoi*

Aoi : *peluk Uruha*

Uruha : AOOOII! MENGERIKAAAAANN! *nangis*

Aoi : uruha? Kau tidak apa-apakan? *pegang-pegang Uruha takut ada yang aneh*

Uruha : masa tadi aku di cipok si Meev, di jilat si Ruki, di kissu si Kai.. TAT

Aoi : APAA? Berani-beraninya mereka melakukan pada mu! *marah* eh tapi kau ga apa kan?

Uruha : ga apa kok, tadi aku bingung juga mereka nyamar jadi kamu! *Ngadu*

Aoi : kau tidak mempercayainya kan?

Uruha : TENTU SAJA! *senyum lalu peluk Aoi*

Aoi : ahahah. . hmm oh iya bagaimana kalau kita kerjain mereka?

Uruha : boleh tapi bagaimana caranya? 0.0

Aoi : =_=a ga tau juga. . *garuk-garuk kepala*

Uruha : baka bakaaaa, aku ingin balas dendam T_T tidakkah kau kasihan ukemu yang elegan bin sekseh yang seharian ini di buat merinding disko, bergidik hebat, bingung kayak orang linglung dan lain lain ini?

Aoi : tentu saja aku kasihan pada mu, tapi sebaiknya kita tidak usah melakukan hal itu *serius*

Uruha : eeh? 0.0a *ga ngerti*

Aoi : sudahlaah, kalau kita balas dendam sama aja kita bejatnya sama mereka ^^ *senyum bijaksana*

Uruha : Aooiiii! o/./o *kagum*

Aoi : udah yu. .mending kita pergi aja

Uruha : ayo XD

Keesokan Harinya

Miyavi : uruhaaaaa sayaaaaanngg! Eh? 0.0

Uruha :apa meev? ^^

Aoi : *deathglear*

Miyavi : kagak jadi aah *kabur*

Uruha : aah dia kabur. . ahaha *senang*

Aoi : nah kalau aku sama kamu kau akan seelaaaaluuuuuuuu aman *nepuk-nepuk dada*

Uruha : benar juga ya *senyum*

Aoi : baaah kalau beitu kalau kai ingin tetap selamat harus ada di sisiku sepanjang masa nyahahaha *ketawa bangga*

Uruha : oke deh! *peluk Aoi*


End file.
